Where Do We Go From Here
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: What if DG left after saving the O.Z.? Will she ever come back? Who helped her escape? Find out in Where Do We Go From Here.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first Tin Man story, please be nice if you decide to review. I would love reviews, please review. I hope you guy's enjoy this story. No flames please. I do not own Tin Man.

Prologue

DG's POV

"That's the O.Z. I remember." I said as I looked out to see the beautiful kingdom that used to be my home. I was hugging my family, we were finally reunited, and too bad it was never meant to last.

"DG, I can't wait to get to know you again." Her mother, the queen said. Hugging DG tighter, DG however held back. The queen noticed this. "What is the matter darling?" She said as she pushed some hair out of her daughter's face. DG noticed that everyone was looking at her, guess it was time to tell them. She stepped away from her family and friends, wrapping her arms around her waist, trying to block the sudden cold threating her. They would never understand this was their home, not hers. It would never be her home, no one would accept her.

"My family, friends, Cain," I nodded to all of them. Cain had a frown on his face because I had put him in a different category. There was no way I considered him a friend. "Through this whole journey, I was thinking. Thinking about what I was going to do after all this was over. Do I stay or go home?" Saying that caused a huge riot. Except from Cain, he had backed into a corner, putting his hat down. It made it seem like he was sleeping, but I could see his piercing blue eyes watching me. When he did that, I always got shivers down my spine.

"Deeg, this is your home." Azkadellia, my sister said. When she came to hug me, I pulled away. "Sister, why do you act like this?" Her facial expressions showing that she was deeply sad.

"AZ, you're a sister I have never known. How can I consider you family? You sent me away!" I yelled. I tried to calm my breathing or to at least control it. Cain lifted his hat, could he hear my heart beat? Her mother also stepped closer. "I know you guys did it to protect me, mother, but I don't know you, any of you!" I waved my hand to everyone. "My head is clouded; I need to go back to the other side, my home." I started to pace. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Cain. I looked into his eyes never wanting to stop.

"Dorothy Gale, you will not leave the O.Z." My mother demanded. I looked away from Cain to see my mother furious at me. Cain had also turned; he grabbed my hand and pulled me away from everyone. He pulled me into a closet, my body pressed to his. I could feel every muscle in his body, and it took all my will power to not touch his stomach.

"DG, I understand. I feel that way towards my son." He pulled his hat off. "I don't know him; it's been too many annuals to count. I resent the people who put me in that metal box. You have to resent your parents from sending you away, even if it was for your safety." He put his hat back on.

"What are you trying to say Cain?" I asked stunned. His muscles were rippling, I had to touch them and I did. They were tough, and flexing. Cain gave me a weird look. "Its really tight in here, I'm very claustrophobic and I wouldn't want to fall." I explained, giggling. Cain nodded his head and wrapped his arms around me. I had to stop a groan that threatened to expose my feelings.

"Better?" I nod. "What I am saying DG is that I can get you home." My breathing stopped, he was willing to help me. "I know how to work the storm machine, meet me at midnight. Your going home Princess." He let go of me, walking out of the closet. A few minutes later, after I had control of my body, I walked out too. Cain was gone.

"He went to bed DG." My mother said from the doorway. "We all escorted him to his room. Where have you been?"

"I went to find my room, but got lost, and decided to come back here." She nodded and escorted me down the hall. My room was the last one to the right. "Mr. Cain is in the room next to yours. I had offered him the position of being your body guard, but he refused. I gave him his old job though. He will be leaving in the morning. Goodnight." She left me alone in my room. It was different then I remember. It was painted red, it was a waiting room, and I had four doors across the room. I opened one and found out it was my bedroom. It was also painted red and the bed was huge and the sheets were purple. The next door was the bathroom. It was huge! The size of it was almost as big as the waiting room. With a tub that could fit three of me in it. The room was painted purple and green leaves decorated the walls. I closed that door and went to the other one. It was a closet. It was bigger then the bathroom. There were tons f dresses, of course way to small for me, all except one. It was blue and my size too. I heard a knock from the last door and went to answer it. It was Cain.

"They gave us adjoining rooms?" Cain nodded. I stepped aside to let him in.

"I asked them to, saying it would be easier to keep track of you. In fact, it is just easier to sneak you out." He held out clothes for me. "Sleep in these, when I sneak you out you will be dressed as a man. Pack your things, you leave in three hours, I need you to be awake." He walked right back out. I couldn't help myself and looked at his butt. He was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else. I guess he didn't think I would ogle his chest, I did. He had hair on his chest, blond hair that got thinner as until it disappeared under his pants. I was ogling his firm butt when he turned around to say goodnight. I cleared my throat. "Goodnight, Cain." I closed the door on his shocked face. I changed into a pair of flannel pajamas. They were too big but were very comfortable.

I packed my stuff in a bag that was under the clothes he gave me. I packed up the necklace of my roboparents. I went to the closet and packed that beautiful blue dress. I went to the bathroom and peeled off a leaf, I took bath salts. I went and striped my bed sheets stuffing them into the bag. I went to the vanity and took a hand held mirror covered in silver diamonds. I lay down in the bed closing my eyes. I was going to miss it here.

I awoke to the sound of knocking; I gathered my stuff and opened the door. Shocked to see that Cain wasn't alone, Glitch and Raw was with him.

"We help DG." Raw said. Glitch nodded his head.

"Sorry Kiddo, they over heard us talking." Cain smiled softly.

"DG wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Raw." Raw looked hurt and I hugged him. "Or Glitch." Glitch finished the sentence. I laughed and hugged him too. I almost hugged Cain, but he gave me the look. The look of do it and die. I laughed and pushed him out of the way.

"DG, are you sure? You do know that when you leave we will have to destroy all the weather machines to make sure they don't bring you back until your ready." Cain said. I knew that was a big possibility. "They might rebuild it. I give you a year." He handed me a device. "Use it to contact me after the end of the year to see if you want to come back or not." We started to walk.

We walked down the hallways to a room. In that room was a weather machine. Cain and everyone else stayed back. "Kiddo, you're going to have to do this yourself, I will be here to help you." He walked right next to me. "Type in the place you want to go to." I typed in my home address. "Then hit the self destruct button. It will destruct all the machines after you have gone." I did what he said. I hit the start button and the wind started, creating a tornado. I turn to Cain and give him a hug. I was shocked when he returned it. "Good luck Kid." I turned and jumped into the tornado. It was horrible; it felt like the air was being sucked out of me. When I fell to the ground all I could feel was pain.

"DG?" Someone said as I blinked my eyes open. I was staring into the eyes of the state trooper, Nickolas Baric. "Good you're awake. What do you remember?" He pulled out a notepad.

"Nothing." I said, not telling him that I was in a world called the O.Z. where tin mans are the police, lions are healers, and the scarecrow used to have a brain but was removed.

"There was a tornado yesterday night. Your house was taken up with you inside. We found you this morning in a pile of rubble. You have a broken arm and a concussion. Other than that you are fine." He lifted something up in the air. "We found this by you, is it yours?" It was the bag Cain had given me. I nod and he hands t to me. A couple of hours later I was checked out of the hospital with the help of Nickolas Baric. "Welcome back, Dorothy, to your home, Kansas."


	2. Chapter one: Blood

Hey, everyone. Did you not enjoy the first chapter? I wish I had gotten some reviews, if I don't get any for this one, I might have to consider not finishing it. Please review. Ok, **I do not own Tin Man, Nor The World is a Vampire, that song belongs to Smashing Pumpkins.** **I don't own anything. **Hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter one: Blood

_Blood, it was everywhere, on the walls, carpet, and my hands. It was a deep crimson, and it was all over my body. And it wasn't from this kill; there was blood from every killing, every murder that I committed. Sure I was a tin man for the Queen, doesn't mean I don't die a little seeing this much blood. I hated blood. _

"Cain! What the fuck went on in there?" My officer yelled at me. He was a twenty-two year old prick. The queen gave me my old job alright, but from where I first started. For the past two years I had taken orders from jackass's that tried to control me. _One day I will kill them._ I ignored the asshole and went to the river. I tried to wash the blood off my hands but dammit they had already stained. "Cain! If you don't listen up you mother-"

"Prick, I would suggest not bringing my mother in this." I placed my hat on my head. I gave him a glare. "Or you might not wake up tomorrow." I shrugged past him. He huffed and chased after me.

"You cannot kill people like that, Cain. Do you want to start at the bottom again? Cause I swear I will not hesitate to stick your ass there again." He had done it three times, but I had always reached this place. Sadly, I couldn't get past him. "Now tell me what went on."

"Well boss, they were building a machine to bring back the lost princess, couldn't allow that." I rubbed my hands, trying but failing to get out of my mess.

"And pray tell why that is such a bad thing?" I turned towards him. He had the smuggest face on, and I wanted to hit him.

"Well…Well…Well…" I pulled out my phone calling the resistance. "Hey, did you get that message?" I had been keeping an eye out on this ass and I knew he would slip up. The queen had loved her daughter and kept making machines. She had gone crazy. That's when I joined the resistance. We swore that we would destroy everything that might bring her back before she was ready. It had been two years since DG left and she still hadn't called me. She never wanted to see us again, me again.

"Yes, Congratulations Cain, you just got promoted. Get a team together, you have a job already. Weather machine located in Milltown, go and destroy it." I closed the phone and started walking. When I got to my troop they were already heading out, bringing in the prick.

"We are tired of your attitude, Prick, you've just been demoted." I yanked his medal off his jacket and clipped it to mine. Everyone cheered and shoved that ass out side. "Ok, whose got a strategy, we are about to go into war. Hell we are at war, ever since Princess DG has left. WE have lost our queen; we have found another location of a weather machine. It's in Milltown, that's where Princess DG's android parents live. This is the mother load, we can't afford mistakes. Who's ready?" I smiled at my team. _The world is a vampire._

"Go…Go…Go!" _Sent to drain. _"Ryan, watch your back!' I yelled as we gassed the place. We turned on our gun lights, and our masks. _Secret destroyers, hold you up to the flames._ "Go!" I pointed to the people trying to turn on the machine. Her parents were there. "Those two, capture not kill, I want them alive." _And what do I get, for my pain?_ I saw a guy heading towards me and I pulled out my gun and shoot him. _Betrayed desires, and a piece of the game. Even though I know-I suppose I'll show. All my cool and cold-like old job._ I was through my second man when a third one got in my face. I turned quickly and shot him in the face. His blood splattered across my face. _Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage. Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage. _

Someone punched me in the face and I lost my gun. I turned around and saw my men fighting. Commander Ryan was throwing knives; Kevin was getting the parents out. The other ten were fighting. I punched my attacker in the face. He went onto the floor. I followed him and punched again. _Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal._ After a hundred hits, his face had smashed into his brain, killing him instantly. My hands were the color of crimson. There were droplets, and when his head caved in it splattered all over my face. That was two different people's blood on my face, and I was ready for a third one when someone attacked me from behind. I flipped him over and stabbed him with my knife; technically I gutted him that was three. Four, when the man across the room suddenly met a terrible fate when my knife stabbed into his chest. He toppled over in agony, and I smiled. _And what do you want, I want to change. And what have you got. When you feel the same. Even though I know-I suppose I'll show. All my cool and cold-like old job. _

This was the best part of the job; it didn't require me to think that much. When I had time to think everything came back to me. My wife, my son, and DG, DG, I sighed. She was an amazing girl and I missed her. She was annoying, and stubborn, why did I become friends with her? _Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage. Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved. _When a man headed towards me I did a spin and slit his throat, my backside didn't get all the blood though, and his blood came down on my face lie a wave. It rose and crashed down, I tasted the metallic blood on my lips. Five, six, seven, they came down like flies. I pulled out another knife when two idiots thought they could defeat me with double. I stabbed them both in the stomach and sliced. It was bloody.

"Captain, Watch out!" Ryan yelled at me. Two people had snuck up on me. They rid me of my knives and any other weapons. Then they threw me in a stupid cage. One pulled out his device and called someone. "We got the captain, and you will never guess who he is." They laughed and walked away. _Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage._ I looked around and saw that they had my men in cages. I yelled and punched my fist against the bars. _Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage. Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage .Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage. Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage._ I didn't stop until I think I could see my bone. The cell was bloody, I didn't give a damn. "Hey you, stop, we can't let the princess see you this way." They smirked. They opened the cage and shock me with electricity until I am fully out.

I awoke in my cage. They had shaven my hair off back to a buzz cut, they had cleaned up my body, getting the blood off of everything, Oh and I was fully naked. "Hey you sick bastards, what happened to my clothes?" I yelled. I heard my men laughing from their cages, and they were pointing. "Hey! Did you get a good look? Shield your eyes men and women." The men followed their orders and looked away, the women did not. Instead they whispered.

"It's so huge." They giggled. I blushed and looked for something to cover me. "Look at that firm butt." I found my hat, and I placed it over my bottom half and sat down so they couldn't ogle my butt anymore. Our captors came in with my clothes fully cleaned. "Wouldn't want the princess seeing you bloody, we need you to look your best." Hey threw them at me and I turned to but them on, I heard giggles coming from my team. I dressed real quick and turned around. They had opened the cage door and they escorted me out of my cage. "Type in those coordinates, we need him to go." They started the machine and when the tornado started, the men smiled. They pushed me in; I refused to scream, even though my chest was being crushed by the wind.

I landed on my butt, and I turned to rub it. "Ow." I looked up and I was blinded by the sun. "What the heck, how is it morning? We attacked at sunset." I twisted my head and looked around. There was an old farm house with a broken down windmill. It was a desert out here and my lips were already dried out. I stood up and pushed the dust off of my pants. "Where the heck am I?" I bent down and picked up my fallen hat. I heard a slamming of a door and looked up as I hid behind the windmill. There was a lady coming out of the house in a blue and white dress. It had barely reached her knees. Her hair was tied back and she was heading towards a motorcycle. I looked at her face and recognized her black hair with bangs, and her dazzling blue eyes, they had haunted me in my sleep for two years. It was Princess DG.

I had followed her, I had found a beat up old pick up truck, must have been her fathers. She was driving way to fast and soon she was pulled over by a Tin Man. I parked the car far behind and snuck up to the car. "Officer was I speeding?" _Yes._ I thought. I looked in the car and saw that DG was stroking his hand. He was groaning and leaned in for a kiss. "Nick, we don't have time to do it here. I am already late for work." She knew this man.

"I know and technically I am on duty right now, but I had to tell you I had fun last night." He grinned at her and kissed her again. "I have fun every night." She giggled and they kissed once more. How dare she kiss a man three times?

"I love you." She sighed and moved back. She was twisting something on her finger, an engagement ring, or at least that was what I had hoped. This Nick said 'I love you too' and left. I ran back to the car and waited for her to move again. When she did I started it and followed her to a diner. When she went in I waited for a few minutes and then went in again. I made sure my hat was over my face and sat in a booth.

DG POV

"So what happened last night?" My friend, Jezebel asked. I lifted my hand to show off my engagement ring and we both giggled. "Girl, that ring is huge!" The cook said in the back causing me to giggle again. I went to the back to get my note pad and when I returned Jez was staring wide eyed.

"Hun, what is it?" She turned and pointed to a man sitting in a booth. "Do you know who that is?" I asked handing out food to a customer.

"No, but I wish I did. Woo Hoo he is one sexy man." She whistled. "He is like a real life Indiana Jones. Bet he would be amazing in bed." I giggled when she said that. How she described the man sounded like Cain. "Girl, do you want to trade? He sat in your route." I shake my head no and head towards the table.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" I asked he slightly looked up but not fully. "Eggs" He grumbled. I went to fill his order and when I came back a surprising scene greeted me. "Nick!" I yelled when I saw that he had pulled a gun to the guest.

"He was following you Dorothy." He looked at me. The stranger took his opportunity to take Nick's gun away. "Do you know sir that it is against the law to pull a gun on an officer?" I asked, hoping the stranger wouldn't hurt my fiancée.

"Do you know it is against the law to pull a gun on a Tin Man?" He asked taking his hat off, I gasped. "Or how about not calling a friend who helped you escape from someplace you hated, or do you not remember me?" I ran to him and hugged him. It was so familiar, it felt so good. I could feel his muscles. I felt him tighten one arm around me.

"You know you can lower the gun?" I teased him. He laughed and gave Nick his gun back. Nick however pulled it back up and pointed it at my friends face. "Nick! Don't you dare, he is also a cop."

"He said Tin Man." I nodded.

"That's what the policemen are called where he is from." I never let go of him.

"I would never hurt your fiancée, Deeg; I care too much about you." My eyes almost filled up with tears. I touched his cheek and leaned up to kiss it.

"I missed you too Cain."

_And I still believe that I cannot be saved  
And I still believe that I cannot be saved  
And I still believe that I cannot be saved  
And I still believe that I cannot be saved_


End file.
